


Practically Flying

by The_Forgotten_Nobody



Series: Parksborn One-Shots [2]
Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: AU, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Forgotten_Nobody/pseuds/The_Forgotten_Nobody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter wants Harry to join him as he swings across the streets of New York. Harry doesn't want to. Peter resorts to drastic measures resulting in a very, very pissed off Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practically Flying

“No Peter.”

“Come on, it’ll be fun!”

“Fun is skipping stones on the beach.  Fun is destroying the companies threatening to ruin me.  Fun is having hot, steamy sex.  Fun is _not_ jumping off the top of a building with only a flimsy piece of string to stop me from dying!”

Blushing, Peter pouted at Harry. “It’s not flimsy!  Do you think I would have survived if it was?  Come on, Gwen does it all the time!”

Harry folded his arms with a glare.  “Well if Gwen does it then of course it’s safe!” He said sarcastically. “Just because I followed her example by dating you doesn’t mean I’m going to do everything she does!”

“I promise I won’t let you go,” Peter pleaded.  He desperately wanted to show Harry what it was like to fly over the streets of New York, to feel the adrenaline pound as they jumped from building to building.  It was exhilarating and he knew Harry would love it if he would just give it a chance.

“What if I slip by accident? Then you will have a dead splat of a human for a boyfriend.”

“You’re being melodramatic again Harry,” Peter complained. 

“There is something seriously wrong if you think being reasonably concerned for my life is being melodramatic!”  Peter knew he had to take drastic measures.  Harry wasn’t going to willingly let Peter carry him off the edge…

“Oh my god, what’s that over there?” Peter pointed behind Harry.

“What?” Harry turned his head and that was all Peter needed.  Praying his Harry wouldn’t hate him, Peter pushed him off the edge, shoved on his mask and went to rescue his falling boyfriend.

“I hate you Peter Parker!” Harry screamed in terror as he sped downwards.  Peter shot a web to the opposite building and flung himself off.  Reaching out an arm, Peter grabbed Harry before he could get to the ground and the grip around his neck nearly choked him.

“You are so dead Peter, so, so, _so_ dead,” Harry threatened as he clung onto Peter for dear life.  His eyes were bolted shut and Peter urged him to open them.

“See, you’re safe. And can you feel that Harry, you’re practically flying!”

Now the adrenaline was wearing off, Harry slowly prised an eye open.  He nearly shut them again instantly when he saw how high up they were but he forced himself to keep them open.  Peter had him, he was safe, he could do this.  He repeated this mantra in his head as Peter sprung another web and he felt his stomach drop.

“Isn’t this fun?!” Peter crowed and Harry had to admit that while he feared for his life with every second that passed, it _was_ a bit fun.  It reminded him of a rollercoaster but much, much better.  He wasn’t going to tell Peter this however.  His idiotic boyfriend pushed him off a _fucking building._  Peter was going to have to grovel his ass off to make this up to him.

Harry watched as Peter webbed from building to building, trying to keep a burgeoning grin at bay at the freeing sensation.  This became much easier when he realised they were running out of buildings.

“Peter, what…”

“Hold on Harry!”

With barely any warning Peter flipped and for a moment all Harry could see was the sky.  He vaguely heard the sound of Peter coughing before the world flipped once more so the road was below him and Peter was trying to loosen Harry’s grip on his neck.

“Harry, kinda need to breathe here,” Peter wheezed.  Harry let up enough for Peter to not die, but not enough for Harry to almost die himself.

They went back the path they came and eventually Peter landed them on the rooftop they started from.  Feeling the ground again was a shock to his legs and Harry would have collapsed had Peter not anticipated this and caught him.

“So, good right?” Peter asked, his mask high enough for Harry to see his excited grin.  It was endearing but it wasn’t enough to calm Harry.

“You pushed me off the edge Peter. What about that, exactly, is good?” Harry hissed, stalking towards Peter who was stumbling back with a now strained grin.

“You wouldn’t have gone otherwise and you can’t tell me you didn’t enjoy it,” Peter argued.  Harry continued towards him until Peter felt his ankles hit the ledge.

“Oh no, I did enjoy it,” Harry acknowledged. “In fact-”

Harry pressed his lips to Peter’s to capture them in a kiss.  He heard Peter sigh in relief and Harry gently pressed his palms to Peter’s chest. And pushed.  Peter went tumbling off the side with a yelp leaving Harry to grin down as he frantically saved himself.

“Now we’re even.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys have any prompts I'd be happy to hear them.


End file.
